Silas and Amara
The relationship between former Immortals, Silas and Amara. Early History Over 2,000 years ago, a powerful, young and gifted warlock named Silas and a beautiful, young handmaiden named Amara fell deeply in love. Silas and Amara are the first immortal beings on earth. Silas is the world's first immortal man and Amara is the world's first immortal woman. As a result of becoming truly immortal, Silas and Amara have both spawned doppelgänger bloodlines. Silas is known as the progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline and Amara is known as the progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgägner bloodline. Silas and Amara's tragic love story dates all the way back some time between 5th century B.C. and 1st century B.C. in the Ancient Greece. Silas was a young, gifted warlock who was a member of The Travellers. Amara was a handmaiden for Qetsiyah, who is also a powerful witch, a member of the Travellers alongside Silas and is also Bonnie's very distant ancestor. Although Silas and Amara loved each other, their love was highly forbidden as Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Due to the circumstances, the relationship between Silas and Amara was kept a secret. When Qetsiyah was head-over-heel (madly in love with Silas), she decided to create a potion to drink on their wedding day, so that both Qetsiyah and Silas could be immortals and live together forever. Silas knew that. He pretended to be in love with Qetsiyah, so that he could get the potion for himself and his true love, Amara. On the wedding day, Silas didn't show up. Qetsiyah realized that something was wrong when her wedding flower died. She started looking for Silas and saw him in the wood with Amara. Qetsiyah had another plan. She created the Cure, which she lied that there were 2 of them, when there was only 1. Qetsiyah pretended to have force-fed Amara one of them, turn her back to mortal, and kill her. Silas thought that it was true. He was broken-hearted. Qetsiyah entombed him, hoping that he would take the Cure, die, and get stuck on the Other Side with Qetsiyah. The truth was: Qetsiyah didn't kill Amara, but turned her to be an anchor of the Other Side, something that would last forever and Silas can't destroy. Present Day In Handle with Care , Silas finds Amara from reading Qetsiyah's mind. The anchor was not a object, it was a person. Qetsiyah never did kill Amara, she just hid her away from Silas so he could never have her. When Silas sees her, you can see his face full of shock. He gets one of the dead travellers that Damon has killed and feeds it to Amara to wake her up. You can see the colour on her face appear as she starts to get her life back. As the camera closes in on her face, her eyes open wide seeing that she is alive and present again. Amara starts freaking out since she hasn't been alive for two thousand years due to Qetsiyah starving her and letting her turn to stone. Amara doesn't know where she is or who she's with. As she realises it's Silas, she begins to whimper, as they hug she says "I love you, Silas... and I'm sorry" She grabs a shard of glass and cuts it into his neck letting his blood start to pour out, she bites into him making it clear that she does not want to live another day. As she drinks his blood, she's human again. Trivia *Silas and Amara are the first immortal beings, even before Klaus and the Originals. *Amara's family were presumably poor, since Amara was a handmaiden. *The name 'Amara' is from Greece. Gallery Amara's eyes 5x06.png|Amara opening her eyes Amara 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden.png Amarasilasqetsiyah.jpg Amara TVD 5x03.jpg Silas and Amara last moment.PNG|Silas and Amara's last moment together Silas-Amara-image-silas-and-amara-36094914-500-280.jpg The Inmortals.jpg References See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship